Travelin' Soldier
by Eilonwy4
Summary: this is a songfic about a girl in Rohan and her lover. I think it's sweet. please read and review. the song is by the Dixie Chicks.


Title: Travelin' Soldier  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: this is a songfic to the Dixie Chicks song, "Travelin' Soldier." Please read and review. Note: some of the terms used in this songfic wouldn't be used in Rohan during the War of the Rings. I'm sorry, I don't know how they would talk so I wrote it how I would. That's all. Please review.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
{Two days past eighteen  
  
He was waiting for the bus in his army greens}  
The young man dropped his bag on the dirt in front of the enlistment office and walked in to sign himself up to go to Helm's Deep and help protect Théoden King.  
{Sat down in a booth at a café there  
  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile}  
After he was enlisted he walked into a nearby bar and sat down at a table towards the back. A young girl brought him a drink and she smiled brightly at him.  
{And he said would you mind sitting down for a while  
  
And talking to me, I'm feeling a little low  
  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go}  
"Would you mind if we talked for a while?" he asked. She nodded and answered, "I have a break in a bit. Meet me at the announcement wall."  
{So they went down and they sat on the pier  
  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
  
I got no one to send a letter to  
  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you}  
They sat on the wall talking for a long time until the boy asked, "May I write to you?" "Of course," she answered and they hugged. A bell clanged somewhere in the city and he leapt up. "I have to go. I promise I'll write to you."  
{I cried  
  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
Too young for him they told her  
  
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier  
  
Our love will never end  
  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
  
A soldier's coming home}  
{So the letters came from an army camp  
  
From California then Vietnam}  
The first letter came from Edoras. "I've just arrived at the capital. It's beautiful. There are so many people around."  
{A he told her of his heart  
  
It might be love and all the things he was so scared of}  
"I miss you terribly. I don't fit in here among all the city-dwellers."  
{He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while}  
The next letter was from the hold of Helm's Deep. "Whenever I'm feeling down I just remember sitting with you that winter day. We've been preparing for battle all day and the women and children have fled into the caves. We can see the orcs now but they aren't here yet. It's beginning to rain."  
{I cried  
  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy}  
*rain pelts down on the hoards of orcs, men, and elves. On the wall a young man stands virtually alone still firing arrows even surrounded by his dead kinsmen*  
{Too young for him they told her  
  
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier}  
*a carefully aimed arrow flies through the air. The man doesn't notice as it speeds towards him. His focus is on the orc running toward the wall with a torch*  
{Our love will never end  
  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again}  
*the arrow pierces the young man's thin armor and he falls to the ground with a groan. In the chaos of battle no one notices one more fallen warrior*  
{Never more to be alone when the letter said  
  
A soldier's coming home}  
{One Friday night at a football game  
  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
  
For a list of local Vietnam dead}  
A man stood on the wall while the whole town watched on, some in tears. "This is a list of those this town lost in the Battle of Helm's Deep," explained the man.  
{Crying all alone under the stands  
  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band}  
A young girl stood in the back of the crowd sobbing.  
  
{And one name read and nobody really cared  
  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair}  
When she heard the name of that boy her tears redoubled. Still sobbing she fled from the city and out onto the fields of Rohan.  
{I cried  
  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
Too young for him they told her  
  
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier  
  
Our love will never end  
  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
  
A soldier's coming}  
{I cried  
  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
  
Too young for him they told her  
  
Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier  
  
Our love will never end  
  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
  
A soldier's coming home}  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A/N: That's all folks. I can't think of anything clever to say here so I'll just say, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
